What the future holds
by ddxy
Summary: Ruby fights Salem but not without a cost. Ruby healed up but will Salem take revenge.


**Author; this is my first please be nice**

 **Ruby and her team had finally made it to Salem for their final battle.**

Ruby looked up and saw Salem with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury at her side. She looked around to see a dark room that sort of seemed like a dreary throne room with the only light being a few torches. But when she saw Cinder all Ruby felt was anger towards her for killing Pyrrha and by the looks of it so did Jaune.

But before Ruby could issue out an order Cinder waved her hand towards them which must have been an order because Emerald and Mercury started attacking Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora, leaving Cinder with Ruby and Jaune.

"I swear to god if anyone dies here I'll bring you back to life and kill you all over again" Yang said with a few grunts in-between Mercury's attacks.

"Hey Dolt I wouldn't anyway have you looked at this place" Weiss said with her usual tone of voice.

"Just shut up and concentrate on the enemy" Blake had a cold tone in her voice.

"Yeah guys we don't know what they are capable of" Ren stated.

"Too bad we'll pummel them, they seem like good playmate's" Nora ended with a sinister laugh leaving everyone in the room looking scared even her own teammates looked scared of her except Ren which made Ruby a little mad.

"Ahem… can we start our fight yet Ruby" Ruby snapped out of her trance to see that Cinder was charging her and Jaune.

'Cinder was far, far, far away from easy' Ruby thought as she was trying her hardest to not get hit by Cinder's fire attacks. And as much movement and dodge/attack happened it seemed like Cinder was tiring before she was.

"Wow this is getting easier then I thought it would be" Ruby whispered to herself.

Ruby looked at her teammates and was quite proud because Yang managed to take Mercury down and was helping the others. The Emerald girl had a trick up her sleeve and ended hurting Weiss's eye. After she saw the red blood all she saw next was white then...blackness just pure nothing except she heard strange noises.

"Weiss, Yang, Blake...are...are you there" was all she could muster.

Then when she opened her eyes she found herself on the ground with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury on the ground severely injured. The only one left to defeat was Salem. All they had to do was win. But everyone looked hurt and tired she knew she had to come up with a plan.

She tried to get up but was stuck in one of Yang's back breaking hugs.

"Dammit don't scare me like that" Yang said barely holding back tears.

Then she remembered Ozpin's advice.

"Salem can control Grim so be careful when attacking" Ruby yelled.

This startled everyone then they looked at her with frustration in their eye's.

"Yeah Dolt I think we figured that out by now" Weiss said with a little more anger than intended.

Then as if by some mystical being Ruby had a plan.

"Ok everyone I have a plane come here" Ruby half yelled so that everyone could hear.

Then one by one they started attacking in a lined attack to try to overpower her. Then when Ruby was about to give the finishing blow with her scythe Salem vanished. This left Ruby surprised, upset and frustrated but her body caught up with her which made her collapse with exhaustion.

"Let's go home everyone we deserve it" Yang said with some pride in her voice.

"YEAH LET's CELEBRATE" Everyone ended saying in unison.

Ruby got up and turned around.

"Why we didn't stop her for good" Ruby said with tears welling up into her eye's.

"Yeah but sis we ended up saving the world for now" Yang announced while looking around for some help.

"Yeah Ruby plus we are all tired so let's get some rest and worry about it tomorrow" Blake said with tired written in her eyes.

"Ok I would like that but let's get some cookies when we head back, but someone call the authorities before we leave to come grab these three" Ruby said in her best leader voice.

Ruby took a few steps toward her friends when.

"CRASH!"

Something just burst up from behind Ruby and she didn't have time to react, all she saw was the horror on her friends faces and what she assumes is her own blood.

As she loses consciousness she hears faint screaming and gunshots and Weiss yelling at her to stay alive even Ruby didn't know if that was possible.

* * *

Weiss, Blake, and Yang sat there next to ruby on the hospital bed.

"Why the hell did they leave Ruby" Yang half yelled half whispered.

"You know why Yang, since we are her team we were only able to stay with her after hours" Weiss said sternly.

"I have to leave…. I need to get rid of some anger at the gym I'll be back" Yang stormed out.

"Call Tai your father remember him he was supposed to be here half an hour ago" Weiss ordered.

Yang just gave a nod in response.

Weiss ended up getting a call as soon as Yang left.

"What is it, it's not like I was busy or anything" Weiss was angry not knowing who it was.

"Oh hi Winter is something wrong. I'm here with Ruby. Understand" Weiss hung up

"Huh Blake look after Ruby for me Winter wants to see if we can get any info on Salem and what exactly what we are dealing with" With that Weiss was gone leaving Blake with Ruby then she noticed Ruby's bandages are soaked in blood. So, she ended getting up and talked to one of the nurses about it.

"Sorry mam Blake was it" The girl said. Blake didn't like her though she didn't like any nurses or doctors but this one seemed different. She had silver hair with weird red eye's but other then that she seemed like any other nurse.

"Yes, sorry to bug you but Ruby's bandages are soaked in blood" Blake tried to act normal.

"Could you change them I've been running all over the place. Oh, how is Ruby's blood bag" She turned from tired to concerned in a matter of an instant.

"She needs more blood so give me the bandages and you can get her new bag" Blake wouldn't usually say yes to doing a nurse's job but they needed to be done and Ruby still needed to replenish the blood she lost.

"Great here they are and I'll get the blood" She half ran half skipped down the hall.

Blake headed back and looked at Ruby.

Blood never really bothered her neither did deep wounds but Ruby was different those people were people who meant nothing to Blake but Ruby accepted her without a problem so why did she hesitate. It also could be the fact that the flesh looked like it went through a blender and was slapped back on Ruby's face and arm but she had to finish what she started.

The nurse entered as soon as Blake was done with the bandages.

"You done, here let me check...hmmm... yep looks good your really good at that aren't you"

"Welp lot's of practice I guess"

"Any way I need to get her ready for surgery could you wait for her in the waiting room"

As Blake walked out of the room all she could think of was 'what does the future have to hold for all of us after this and more importantly how will Ruby react to only having half a face'.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: as you read on the top it's my first story so comment tips and what you would like to see happen and if it's good**_ _ **might consider it in the next chapter.**_


End file.
